Get Along
by Psychic101
Summary: Buffy and the gang are in LA. Angel and Buffy have a few problems to go over. Set after season 6 of buffy and season 5 of Angel.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

I am a BIG Angel and Buffy fan but this is my first story for them. SO please forgive me for any mistakes i am used to writing stories for Psych so... Don't be too mean.

* * *

><p>"Angel you just can't sit here," Wesley said to Angel. Angel was sitting in his big desk at Wolfram &amp; Hart.<p>

"I can do whatever I want to Wesley," Angel snapped.

"Angel you've been in a mood for days," Fred said sitting in the chair across from Angel's desk.

"We have a report of Vampires on 3rd street." Gun said walking into the room.

"Finally some action," Angel said standing up and heading to the garage where he kept his fancy cars.

"Angel don't we need stakes and… Never mind." Fred said when Angel put a crossbow in her arms.

"Get in." Angel said as everyone took a seat. Angel started the car and zoomed into the night heading to 3rd street. When they got there they all piled out of the car.

"This way," Gun said as he led them down an alley. Half-way down there were piles of dust.

"Someone got here before we did?" Wesley asked.

"Looks like it," Gun said kicking a pile of dust.

"But how?" Fred looked at Angel.

"I don't smell anything around here," Angel said.

"Something or someone dusted these Vamps before we could and that's not cool." Gun said.

"Do we have to worry about them or it?" Fred asked Angel.

"If they are dusting Vamps I don't think we have to worry about them," Angel said with a shrug.

"Angel if they dusted Vampires…" Wesley started but he was cut off.

"I'm with Angel if they dusted Vamps then they must have a grudge against them." Gun said.

"Yeah but that also means that they have skills and weapons. For all we know they could just be a demon who hates vampires." Fred said and Wesley nodded.

"We have to look into this," Wesley added taking his glasses off and wiping them on his shirt.

"If you want to look into it go ahead." Angel said walking back to his car and the others followed. Wesley heard something move he turned around.

"Angel something is back there," Wesley said.

"Stop being so paranoid Wes," Angel called.

ANGELANGELANGEL

"Anything on the Vamp attack from last night?" Gun asked Fred as they walked down into the lobby.

"Nothing," Fred sighed.

"We told you nothing was there to find." Gun said with a smug look.

"Something is there Charles we just can't find it…" Fred stopped and looked up.

"Earth to Fred," Gun said waving his hand.

"Fred!" A voice yelled Gun turned Willow Rosenberg was walking towards them.

"Hey Willow what are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Oh you know just in town. Visiting." Willow said and Fred nodded.

"And who are they?" Gun asked pointing.

"Oh. Guys over here." Willow waved and the group walked over to them.

"Uh Fred, Gun this is Dawn, Giles, Xander, Spike and…" Willow started.

"Let me guess Buffy?" Gun said and Buffy nodded.

"What is this place?" Giles asked looking around.

"Wolfram & Hart an evil company." Gun said.

"It was until we took over," Fred said.

"Who's we?" Dawn asked.

"Well Charles, Me, Wesley and…" Before Fred could finish Lorne came up to Fred.

"Hey Fred, Gun did you figure anything about that attack last night?" Lorne asked.

"What attack?" Buffy asked.

"Last night something attacked a bunch of Vamps," Gun said.

"We did that," Xander said raising his hand.

"I knew something had gone down there," Fred said with a smile.

"Yeah and me and Angel told you there was nothing to worry about," Gun said.

"Angel's here?" Spike said with a smile.

"Uh he should be upstairs but I think he had the meeting with one of our clients." Lorne said.

"No they finished that about half an hour ago. Angel went and took care of the demons on his own." Wesley said.

"Oh Hello," Wesley said looking up and seeing the Scooby gang.

"Wesley," Giles said as they shook hands.

"Where did you say Angel cakes went?" Lorene asked.

"I'm not sure exactly." Wesley said.

"He should be here soon though right?" Fred looked at Wesley who shrugged.

"Who should be here soon?" Angel asked coming up from behind Fred.

"You," Fred said before realizing Angel was actually there.

"Angel," Buffy said looking at Angel he looked up.

"Hi Buffy," He said.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think?<p> 


	2. That's It

Sorry if it took so long to update this. This is kind of short but it wraps up the story nicely. Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>"So you run a company?" Buffy asked as Angel shut the door to his office.<p>

"Uh yeah," Angel answered not looking at her.

"And it was… evil?"

"Yeah was. We were having problems with the firm so we kind of took it over." Angel said finally looking up.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Buffy asked.

"What do you mean?" Angel shot back.

"We're acting like we're strangers. It's weird… and awkward."

"What do you want me to say Buffy?"

"Nothing. That's the problem it seems like you want to talk about something but then you have nothing to say."

"I'm sorry if it's inconvenient for you," Angel snapped.

"Hey I didn't snap," Buffy shot back and Angel sighed.

"Let's just get this straightened out there is no more us. There's only you and me. Stop going to Sunnydale and tracking down demons that may be after me without telling me."

"You don't need to know sometimes Buff,"

"It's not your job to protect me it never was," Buffy said.

"But it's his?" Angel asked extending a hand in Spike's direction. Buffy looked and found Spike watching them.

"No its not but he's around…"

"I couldn't stay Buffy,"

"You could have Angel. You could have stayed but you didn't, _you _left."

"I didn't want to risk Angelus coming back," Angel said.

"But you didn't have to leave Angel. You did and what happened happened. You run a law firm and I take care of my sister and my friends. Our lives are fine so let's leave it at that."

"So that's it then?" Angel asked as Buffy moved towards the door.

"That's it," Buffy said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. The window blinds fell down and hid Angel from sight.

"Come on let's go we're leaving," Buffy announced walking past the big group.

"Bye," Willow waved to Fred who waved back. Spike, Xander, Giles, Dawn and Willow followed Buffy over to the elevators and they rode them down. Gun looked at Angel's office and sighed.

"Your turn Wes," Gun said pushing Wesley forward towards Angel's door.

"Fine," Wesley mumbled opening the door and walking inside.

"Angel are you alright?" Wesley asked.

"I'm fine Wesley go get back to work," Angel said staring out the window at the night sky.

"Well if you need anything-"

"I won't but thanks," Angel cut Wesley off and Wesley nodded walking out of the room.

"He'll be fine I think give him a while," Wesley said walking away. Slowly Gun, and Lorne moved away too but Fred still stood there, looking at Angel's closed door.

"I guess… that's it," Fred mumbled turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>So that's it everyone!<p> 


End file.
